Sorting Surprises
by ravenclawer
Summary: Sorting Surprises. Revolves around Draco Malfoy, and is AU. May be possible AU for my other fic, Draco Salazar Malfoy Riddle. R/R, and enjoy!


****

***Author's Note (please read): This fic is based on an idea that I discovered a couple of months ago. I started writing this chapter, stopped, and several months later I rediscovered it and decided to finish it. This may be a possible AU for my other fic, "Draco Salazar Malfoy Riddle", or may simply stand alone. I really don't know whether to continue this or not; it obviously depends on what the reviews state, or whether I even get any reviews ;) In any case, read on and enjoy! Constructive Criticism welcomed!***

********

Draco stomped into the Great Hall with the rest of the first years, and not even the wonders of the Hogwarts Great Hall stopped him from feeling only his frustration and anger. 

POTTER, that stupid stuck-up hero who'd only defeated You-Know-Who had humiliated him, and in front of all their future classmates, too. 

Personally he had no idea why anybody would not want to be friends with him. The Malfoys were probably the oldest pureblooded Wizard families on earth, and his father was greatly feared and respected in the Ministry. But then, _HARRY_ Potter just had to make him look like a fool and actually decline his handshake! Such actions would not deserve to go unpunished, he vowed, and he knew that _Harry Potter_ would probably be sorted into that Muggle-loving Gryffindor house. Home of the _ BRAVE_, he mocked silently. More like home of the- 

McGonagall's brief announcement for the Sorting interrupted his thoughts. Draco scowled furiously at his neighbors, as if they were the ones that had interrupted him.

"All first years will take part in the sorting!" Professor McGonagall's sharp voice rang out. "Each of your names will be called out in alphabetical order; you will rise and place the Sorting hat on. The hat will place you in one of the following houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. During your years here, your house will be like your family. You will earn points for it with good behavior, but you can also lose points with trouble-making." 

She had barely finished when the old, frayed hat that sat on the top stool suddenly broke out in song. The students listened attentively, and all except him were clapping thunderously when it was done. 

Draco rolled his eyes. His father had already gotten him aside one day when he was younger and told him all that he was to expect at the famous wizard school. 

"Boot, Terry!"

The brown-haired boy was immediately sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Susan, Bones!"

He was very amused when a small, shy girl nervously walked up to the podium to gently place the hat onto her head. She treats it as if it were a relic! 

Finally, the turn came for him to be sorted. As "Malfoy, Draco!" was called out, he swaggered proudly up to the podium. 

"_MALFOY_? That git has a _son_?" 

"'s likely to be as mean a bully as his father was, I tell ya-"

Draco held an indifferent expression, as if he never heard those whispers behind his back, but inside he scowled angrily. Who were they to accuse him of being his father already? 

Of course, although he sometimes was a bit confused about the things, or decisions his father had taught and made for him, he respected his guardian, and was proud of his position in the Ministry and the fear he caused others whenever they saw him. 

He would never reveal these thoughts to his father, though. The man always treated him accordingly, and had never revealed any pride or love for his only son. 

Sometimes when he looked at him, he could almost swear that fear showed in his father's eyes- surely an impossible thing, but in his heart he somehow knew it was true nonetheless. That fear was a mystery.

Draco was on the stool by now, and he lifted the sorting hat onto his head. 

He could almost hear the hat peer into his soul, although it spoke no words- yet.

****

**_Ah, another Malfoy here, have we?_**

Draco was startled. His father had spoken to him about the sorting hat before, but never had he mentioned that _the thing could talk._

He decided to hide his surprise, though, and thought back rather quickly, 

_'Just sort me into Slytherin, will you?'_

** _Always a hasty one, eh?_**

****

He was about to retort with an insult, when the ancient object began to proclaim,

"**Slyth-!"**

Suddenly, it stopped. 

**_Very curious…_**

****

_'What?!'_

**_Yes, yes, very curious… I'm surprised I haven't seen it before. It stands out like a lightening bolt, young "Mr. Malfoy"… curious…_**

****

The "Mr. Malfoy" was annoyed. 

_'Just hurry up and sort me into Slytherin, or at least tell me **what's curious**, ALRIGHT?"_

**_Curious…_**

****

Really, the hat could be dense. Draco was also getting incredibly bored, and he could see rows of the older and the already-sorted students staring blankly back at him. A few minutes had passed, and many were obviously wondering why the hat was taking so long.

_'I said…'_

**_What's with the rush?_**

****

_'JUST HURRY UP!"_

**"…GRYFFINDOR!"**

As he got up from the stool, he could see the blank looks of the audience changing to ones of shock. Whispers flew across the Great Hall like flocks of pigeons.

A _Malfoy,_ in _Gryffindor?_

As this new information finally processed into Draco's mind, he reacted with the first thing his mind could think of when his eyes met the twinkling blue ones of Albus Dumbledore. 

"Headmaster, I need to be resorted."


End file.
